


Beauty and the Spirit

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Curses, F/M, Reader Insert, Slow To Update, beauty and the best au, cuz if this fic dies its only on me, fairytale, fairytale AU, this isnt betad btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: Beauty and the Beast AU. You, Katara, and Sokka, were travelling around the world with the avatar, hiding him from dangerous Fire Nation soldiers and finding ways to teach Aang how to master the four elements. However, when Aang disappears, and spring turns into winter, your journey comes to a stop at the ruins of a palace.





	1. Not on Any Map

It was winter in this part of the woods. How… It was a few weeks into spring. Is this how he got lost? You gulped and urged your horse onward. He couldn’t be too far.

“Maybe he’s just lost in the snow? You know how much of a child he is. I propose we go back-”

“Sokka!” Katara pulled on her hood. “Aang is our friend, and we know he wouldn’t spend so much time tarrying.” She reached out her hand and examined the gentle snowfall. “This winter is widespread. I don’t think it could be bending.” 

You stared ahead. Katara was right. There seemed to be no out. “Maybe Aang conjured this up?”

“He’s twelve,” Sokka deadpanned. “Look, he might be the only avatar, but he hasn’t even mastered air yet.”

Katara rubbed the snow between her fingers. “It’s possible that he went into the avatar state.” Her eyes widened. “(Y/n), if he went into the avatar state…”

“Something scared him enough to do it,” you finished. You licked your lips and looked back on your friends. 

Sokka gulped, and his hand went to his sword. 

The three of you were alone, and the three of you needed to find Aang before something else happened.

You wanted to do more. More than just looking for one of your best friends. You felt absolutely useless riding a horse and searching the storm for someone you had no clues to where he would be. You were doing nothing while Katara was bending snow out of everyone’s eyes and Sokka was standing guard. 

What were you in a fight with, Fire Nation guards or ill-intentioned spirits?

You squinted in the harsh cold. Hopefully, it was spirits. You didn’t have any combat abilities, but at least your home was among the books and scrolls of the spirits. You learned quite a bit about talking to the tricky bastards. 

Then, just as you reached the peak of the hill, something like obsidian rose from the next valley. You smiled. “Guys.”

Katara’s eyes lit up. “He must be there!” Just as she raised her reins, Sokka rode his horse in front of her. “Are you crazy?!”

“Sokka!” you scolded. 

He groaned. “That place is obviously Fire Nation. We can’t just storm the place. We’d need an army.”

You stared at the place. “Actually, I don’t think so.”

“What do you mean by that?”

You smiled at pointed at the black structure. “They’re ruins.” You reviewed the maps you committed to memory as you took out the modern map from your backpack. You quickly scanned it and pointed at where you are. “Nothing. The most recent map I can remember having a castle in this location” --you tilted your head back and forth-- “Maybe a decade ago.”

“A decade ago?” She smiled. “That means it’s long abandoned by Fire Nation.”

“But someone is still there,” Sokka explained. 

You shrugged. “We don’t know who, though. It’s still possible that someone Fire Nation resides there.”

“And they won’t like Water Tribe visitors,” Katara mumbled.

You smiled. “It’s my turn then!”

“What?” Sokka squeaked. “You had the last raid.”

You laughed and started removing everything with the Water Tribe insignia from your horse. “You can lead the raid when I come back from searching the castle.”

Sokka lit up like the Northern lights and pumped his fist in celebration. 

Katara shook her head. “Shouldn’t our main focus be Aang’s safety?”

“Nah.” Her brother stared at the ruins below. “He’s the avatar. He’ll be fine.”

“You just said that he was twelve, Sokka,” you reminded him as you handed him your map.

“Who has been training since he could walk in combat based on airbending and has learned a lot from the Air Nomads.” He wrote on some empty scrolls and used your map as a reference. “Just, no dying, yeah, (Y/n)?”

You scoffed. “I’m amazing at looking like a helpless girl, and I got some tricks up my sleeve.” You reviewed was with you. Your horse, your bag, your books, your simple inventions, and a bit of food and water. Enough to last you two nights. 

That was all the time you needed. 

You smiled at your friends. “Wish me luck.”

“Come back safe!”

“Bring back food, too!”

You rode towards the ruins, slumped against your horse. When you reached the gates, or what once was gates, you looked back to where your friends would be. You couldn’t see them, and you felt pride in how many times the four of you have done this. 

Logically, it would be a simple mission for you. See what’s inside, find Aang, escape if easy enough or go back and come up with a different plan. 

Still… whatever spirit or Fire Nation guard that caused the storm… it was unsettling.

Once inside the courtyard, you yelled in a hoarse voice, “Hello? Is anyone there?” You coughed and let your horse lead you around. You dismounted your horse and smiled at him. The stables you happened upon wasn’t in complete disarray. You left him there and grabbed your bag before going to the two huge doors and asking again, “Is anyone here?”

You pressed both palms against the door and pushed it open. “I’m sorry, but I’m lost.”

The place was dark and damp. A thin layer of snow covered the floor. Columns had crumbled to dust and rubble by your feet. Rust had already covered and clung to the metal decor. There were a few things that were still intact. A few utensils on the table seemed untouched by time. You smiled and walked towards the table. A beautiful teapot was set at the center, still ready to be poured. The teacup next to it was still pristine as well.

…

In fact, the teacup held tea. Hot tea. Steaming hot tea. How… It was below freezing. 

You blinked a few times before picked up the cup and gasping when heat engulfed your hands. “What?” You lifted the teacup above your head. “What sort of invention or magic…” 

“I’m pretty sure it’s magic, little one.”

You set the cup back on the table and whipped around. “Who’s there?” You sucked in your breath and readied yourself for any sort of fight. You searched for any sort of movement. But the only thing moving was the falling snow. You took deep breaths. You heard that some people went crazy on missions, but you never thought you would be like that.

“Relax.” The voice laughed. 

Male, old, and… jolly? 

You whipped around. Why couldn’t you see them? Where were they?

“You are looking for that boy, with blue tattoos?”

You squinted against the darkness. “What have you done with him?”

“Don’t worry. Go up and to the left. Top of the tower.”

You blinked a few times. “What kind of trick is this? Are you a spirit? Why would I take your advice?” You turned and turned, and yet you still couldn’t find any movement. If the spirit could communicate, it must be visible. 

“Because I want to free him from my nephew’s mistake.”

Nephew? That’s odd. Sure spirits are like humans in a way. They have families. But… it was still weird. 

“So you’re in charge of this place?” you asked the void.

The voice laughed. “If I was, I would’ve just sent your avatar off with a cup of hot tea.” It laughed again. “Now, go on. I’m sure your friend is waiting.”

Well, it technically was a clue. It was just a very suspicious clue. You patted the dagger Sokka gave to you and dug through your bag. You had a slingshot, so you put that on your belt, too. When in doubt, you had that one heavy book you could chuck at a Fire Nation soldier. Or spirit. Hopefully, it worked on spirits, too.

You carefully stepped around the obsidian castle. Everything was broken and dull and dark. There were paintings that were ripped to shreds and iron bars that had rusted away. You couldn’t tell if it was meant to be a castle of a prison. 

Then, you saw him. 

“Aang!” You gasped and rushed towards him. 

The boy beamed. “(Y/n)!” He rushed to the bars and squealed with excitement. “I’m so happy to see you! There are so many cool things in this place! Did you see the-”

“I know, but we have to get you out of here, first.”

Aang blinked twice. “Well, uh, you see, (Y/n), I’m kinda stuck here.”

You nodded. “I know. That’s why we’re going to get you out.”

“Wait!”

“Aang, please.”

“No, I committed a crime, (Y/n). I gotta do my time and all.” He flashed a brilliant smile, and you were so confused. You opened your mouth, but you just shook your head. “I’m sure you can make up for it when you save the world. Now...” You stepped back and examined the prison. The bars were a tad rusted. Not enough for you to get it loose with your bare hands. The lock system was simple, though…

You dug through your bag. “I think I can pick the lock if I can just find it.”

Aang took a step back from the bars. “Uh, (Y/n), I think you should go.”

“I’m not leaving you, Aang,” you stated. “Now, just let me-”

Fear prickled the back of your neck and ran down your spine. It was suddenly too dark, and you knew you were being watched. You slowly turned around. 

You gasped and backed up so your back slammed against the prison bars. You pulled out your dagger. “Who are you?” you screamed. 

The shadowed figure loomed before the two of you, and you knew it must’ve been a spirit. A Fire Nation guard could not strike that much fear into you. Well, you knew what the threat was. You just needed to get the avatar to safety. Somehow.

The spirit’s voice was tired when he spoke like he had been in this situation too many times before. “That doesn’t matter. What matters is that your friend stole from me. He must pay the price for what he has done.”

“Yep!” Aang agreed. “I’ll be out of here in no time, (Y/n). Promise!”

You stared at your optimistic friend. Aang was still a child, and spirits it showed. 

You sighed. “What exactly did Aang do?”

“He stole from my garden! For that, he shall rot in that cell for years.”

“Wait, years!?” Aang grasped the bars. “I can’t be in here for years. I’m the-”

“Most valuable friend to us,” you finished for him. Problem with training and taking care of the child avatar was that he didn’t quite understand who should and who shouldn’t know who he truly was. You glared at Aang before facing the shadow again. “I’m sure we can replace whatever my friend stole. What was it? I can try replacing-”

“You can’t just replace anything in the garden my mother cared for!” He grunted. “To think so is stupid and careless.”

You scoffed. “Well, I’m not going to let my friend rot in a cell for any duration of time.” You turned around and whipped out your lock picks. Just as your fingers grazed the lock, the metal became scorching hot. You yelped and dug your fingers into the snow nearby. 

“(Y/n)!” Aang cried out.

“I’m fine,” you told him. 

Some sort of fire spirit? A dragon? That was not good at all. 

And Aang. Aang was terrified. His grey eyes widened, and his lip began to tremble.

You growled and turned back to the spirit. You couldn’t leave Aang there alone with a spirit and horrified at the possibilities of what could happen to him. No, you had to do something quick and fast. You didn’t have Katara’s waterbending or Sokka’s plans, but you had… yourself. Maybe a few knick-knacks and books maybe in your bag, which probably couldn’t best a fire spirit. So, you just had yourself. 

You blinked a few times. “You want someone to pay for my friend’s crime, right?” You took a deep breath and lifted your head. “Well, why can’t I pay for it?”

“What?”

“No, (Y/n)-”

“Aang, I’ll be fine.” You smiled at him. “You need to go back out there,” you explained. “So, spirit, what do you think?”

The shadow was silent for a few moments, contemplating the twist of events. 

You took deep breaths, preparing yourself for the worst. Either he didn’t accept your deal, and you had to comfort Aang before leaving and reconvening with Sokka and Katara to find a plan to break him free from the spirit’s clutches. Or you would be stuck in that castle. You would be rotting in the cell, waiting for your friends who may or may not be able to get past this spirit. 

Your friends were talents, and yes, you four had gotten through many sticky situations through your journey, but a spirit that was this spiteful and powerful? You weren’t so sure. 

“Fine.”

You blinked. “Fine?”

“You can take his place.”

The door to Aang’s prison opened, and the airbender hugged you immediately. “No, (Y/n), you can’t stay here forever. I won’t let you!”

You laughed. You hugged Aang back and squeezed him a little before kissing the top of his head. “Hey, it’s not forever, yeah?” You knelt down and put your hands on his shoulders. “Aang, Katara, and Sokka are on the top of the hill where the moon rises. Make sure to find them, ok?”

Aang sniffed. “But-”

“I’ll be fine. I promise, ok?” You rubbed his cold cheeks and kissed his forehead. You pulled his hood tighter over his head, covering his airbending tattoos. You smiled a little. “GO find our friends.”

“(Y/n)-”

“Aang, go. I’ll be fine.”

Aang stared at the spirit. Then, he glanced at you. 

“Go.”

Aang inhaled shakily. He closed his eyes, and you kissed his forehead again. Just as your lips left his hood, Aang sprinted towards the exit. Your eyes didn’t leave him until he was out of sight. He’d find Katara and Sokka. They’d figure out a way to help you. You just… You had to trust them.

You gulped. The shadows moved again, and your bag was swept into the darkness.

They would come get you. They would come get you, and you could find your bag and escape. Soon. 

And so, you stepped into the cell. The shadows moved around you, and suddenly the door to your cell was closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this project for a while now, and I'm hoping I can finish this! This is my first time posting a long-running fic that wasn't requested, so please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me.


	2. First Day of Being Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were used to war and grew up with stories of captivity. But, being a prisoner in an enchanted castle was nothing like the stories you heard.

You hugged your knees to your chest. It had only been a few hours since the spirit locked you inside. Whoever the demon was, he was powerful. The bars of your prison were constantly hot, and yet the lock still held up. He was powerful enough to sustain the same amount of heat throughout the hours without comprising the cell’s integrity.

Hopefully, in a few days, he would run out of energy, time, or attention to keep that up. Then, you can pick the lock and sneak past the other spirits and residents of the abandoned castle.

“You’re real!”

You gasped. “What? Who’s there?”

“Me!”

You tried to find the source of the voice, but you couldn’t see anyone or any spirit. The voice was a bit familiar though.

“By your feet!”

You stared at your feet, and sure enough, there was a teacup with steaming hot tea. You stared at it. “Uh, thank you.” You lifted the teacup and held it carefully. The warmth seeped into your skin, and you sighed. When the blood finally reached the tips of your fingers, you slowly lifted the drink to your lips.

“You’re welcome.”

You screamed and held the cup away from your face. You squinted at the teacup. “You… You can talk?”

“Mhm! Name’s Lu Ten, and it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

You laughed. “Um, pleasure to meet you as well, Lu Ten.”

“Lu, take it down a notch, will you?”

The teacup responded. “Why take it down a notch, when we have a guest!” The teacup jumped from your fingers and onto the ground near the bars. “Mai, you are such a downer.”

“I’m realistic.”

You squinted at the door. A quill was upright outside your cell, and it was talking to Lu Ten, the teacup.

You pushed your palm against your forehead. “I’m going crazy.”

The quill, yes the quill, responded, “You’re gonna wish you were when you see the entire palace.”

You tilted your head. “I’m a prisoner.”

“No, not at all!” Lu Ten hopped back to your feet.

The quill jumped to the lock and picked it easily. The door swung open.

“You’re a guest, first and foremost,” the teacup continued, “No matter what my cousin says.”

“Cousin?” You stood up and rubbed your arms. “So all the objects here are… spirits?”

Lu Ten hopped to the door. “Well, it’s a long story.”

“That none of us want to relive,” the quill expanded.

“Ok,” you drawled. The teacup and quill started to their way downstairs. You stared at the cell. No heat emanated from the bars, so the demon that trapped you wasn’t controlling it. Did it know that its … residents were breaking you out?

The quill stopped. “You coming?”

You blinked. “Yes, of course.” You fell into step with the objects. “Um, exactly where are we going?”

“To your room!” Lu Ten said. “We haven’t had guests in a while, so we needed a bit of time to prepare your room.”

“Ok.” You stared at the walls of the palace. When you first arrived, there wasn’t any light to illuminate your way. However, as you were being led by a quill and a teacup, you noticed that the candles were lit. Did the castle come to life at night? Was it a curse from a spirit? Maybe the demon who entrapped you enchanted the objects. Maybe he cursed nearby villagers to become inanimate objects.

“Here it is!”

“Son! We’re not ready for her yet!”

The doors opened in front of you, and you couldn’t hide your amazement. The room was dusty, sure, but everything else was magnificent. The bed was bigger than your old room and had more pillows than you can ever need in a lifetime. There were multiple baskets full of beauty products you haven’t even heard of. A powder here. Some brushes there.

Then, there was a shelf full of scrolls. A shelf that also had your bag. You rushed to the shelf and slung your bag over your shoulder, relishing in the feeling of its weight. You took one of the scrolls and perused it. A scroll on waterbending. Katara would love that. You put that in your bag and peeked at the other scrolls. One on the history of the four nations. Another on the legends of dragons. Some on philosophy.

There were so many!

“You like to read!”

You turned around. The teapot you saw when you first saw when you stepped foot in the castle was on a wooden tray on your bed. “I’m quite fond of Love Amongst the Dragons.”

You tilted your head. “You saw the play?”

“Multiple times. My family loved it.”

You smiled. “It is a beautiful story.” You sat on your bed at stared at the assortment of enchanted objects in front of you. Teapot, teacup, quill. “I don’t get it.” You knew of spirits and enchanted animals but not enchanted objects. Then again, maybe these things were spirits of some sort? That wouldn’t be the craziest thing you’ve heard. You bit your lip. “Why are you all being nice to the prisoner?”

“Well, the decision wasn’t unanimous,” the quill said, settling down on one of your pillows.

“Oh, don’t be so grumpy, Mai!”

You screamed and scrambled to the other side of your bed. One of the baskets had jumped right onto the bed.

“Ty Lee, you’re scaring her!” Lu Ten laughed.

The basket just giggled. “Sorry, but I’m just so excited. It’s been years since I’ve had someone to make over.”

You smiled. “I’ve been on quite a few adventures, but this is definitely the weirdest thing I’ve ever been through.” You looked around the room. “Does everything talk?”

“Nah,” Mai said. “Just us.”

“Why?”

“Now, child,” the teapot said, “I believe you need rest. Come on, everyone, let’s get back to our duties. The prince won’t be happy, so we need to be ready.”

“Prince?” you asked. “We’re in a kingdom.”

The teapot froze but quickly recovered. “A little kingdom of our own, yes.” He ushered all the objects out of your room. “Ty Lee, I expect you to take good care of our guest.”

“Yes, Iroh!”

Iroh. You heard that name before. A story maybe or from rumors? Maybe it was a common name. Perhaps. “Um, Iroh?”

“Yes, child?”

You nodded and bowed. “Thank you.”

“Of course. No, off to bed. I will come to fetch you in the morning.”

You waved goodbye and watched as the doors closed behind the teapot. You patted the bedsheets.

“Careful!” Ty Lee warned. “We haven’t had guests in a while.”

You coughed and waved the dust away from your face. “I can tell.”

You lifted the blankets and lifted it up and down to get rid of the dust. You remade the bed and answered Ty Lee’s questions.

“What’s your name?”

“(Y/n).” You moved around a few pillows.

“Where do you come from?”

You put some pillows in the other baskets. “Uh, Earth Kingdom.”

“Oh, I haven’t been there before!”

“It’s beautiful,” you said as you patted counted the many spare blankets in the baskets.

“I bet it is! What’s your favorite part?”

You shrugged. “I love a lot about my island.”

For hours, you rearranged your bed and made small talk with the enchanted basket. Finally, she lightly snored, and you let out a breath. Time to get to work.

~ - ~

Sunrise came, and you were almost done. The rope of blankets and sheets was almost near the ground. Probably needed three or four more blankets. You double checked the knot around the bedpost, pulling on it as hard as you could. When it didn’t budge, you smiled to yourself and grabbed the next blanket.

“(Y/n)?”

You shoved the rope of blankets out the window. Quickly, you draped one of your blankets over the bedpost. You grabbed a book and plopped down on the bed.

“Come in!” you yelled.

Iroh the teapot rolled in on a cart. “Good morning, (Y/n).” The teapot eyed Ty Lee the sleeping basket and your suspicious looking bedpost.

You held in your breath and moved so he couldn’t see anything. “Good morning, Iroh. How are you?”

The cart rolled next to your bed. “Not as tired as you are. Is your rope long enough to get you safely to the ground?”

You gulped. “Are you-”

“Going to tell the prince?” The teapot laughed. “I’m much older than he is, so no. Unless you want-”

“No!” You exclaimed. You laughed awkwardly. “Sorry, I just… I’m sure you understand.”

“Of course, child.” The teapot smiled as much as he could smile. “Now, for tea. Do you have any favorites? I have ginseng, jasmine, green. I have a few more, if I could find them. I have a rare one somewhere around here.”

“A rare one?” You tilted your head. “You mean, white dragon tea?” You beamed.

He stopped searching and faced you. “You like tea?”

“I love tea,” you admitted. “It was a staple back home.”

“Are you planning on returning there after this ordeal then? I’m sure your parents would love to see you.”

You managed a small smile. “I wish.”

The cart rolled to you slowly. A steaming cup of white dragon tea was waiting for you. You took it in your hands and took a deep breath. The sweet smell of the tea you cherished as a child reminded you so much of your old home. With your parents and friends. Back in the Earth Kingdom. “No, last time I was home, it was ash,” you said.

“The Fire Nation got the Earth Kingdom?”

“All the islands, and last I hear they’re moving inland towards the palace.” You laughed bitterly and rose your glass. “Cheers.”

“You know, home, I find, isn’t a place. It’s the people. And if the people you once called home have passed, you keep their love with you and find a new home.”

You smiled. “Does that ring true for you, Iroh?”

He laughed. “Very true for me! A lot has changed in my many years here, and even though, some years I went without a home, I always found love in someone, soon enough.” He rolled over the window and looked at your makeshift rope. “If you worked for another hour or two, you should have a good length to get to the ground.” He motioned to Ty Lee. “She, however, is bound to wake up soon. I advise working tonight and leaving when you finish.”

You set down your tea. “Why are you helping me?”

“Because even though you are still searching for a home, I’m certain that little boy is special and that you will be crucial to his avatar training.”

You tilted your head. “You know?”

“He’s not that secretive.”

You giggled. “You’re right about that.” You held up your teacup. “Thank you again, Iroh.”

“It’s no problem, my dear.” Just as he reached the doors, he said, “And there’s a library downstairs, if you wish to read in your spare time.”

“A library?” The smell of old scrolls. The promise of a warm fire. The comfort of a good chair. “That sounds wonderful.”

And so, when Ty Lee woke up, you immediately asked, “Can you take me to the library?”

“The library is amazing! It’s so big and full of scrolls. You’re going to love it. I’m so excited for you to see it!” You smiled. “So you’ll take me there.”

Ty Lee jumped onto your bed. “Not yet. We need a reading outfit. That just won’t do. What do you think of pink?”

“Uh-”

“Just trust me. You’re going to love it!” Ty Lee jumped around your room, and you gasped as your room came to life. Sashes and garment flew around you, pausing to stop in front of you and then being whisked away by an invisible force you could only explain as magic. Ty Lee was bubbling with excitement, saying yes and no to each thing tht stopped by you, until finally, you were wearing a dress so fancy, you were scared to move. “Um, Ty Lee?”

“Yes?”

“I think this is a bit fancy for a day in.”

“Oh, you’re right! So sorry, it’s been forever since we’ve had a guest.” SHe cleared her throat. “Again!”

Another flurry of clothes later, you were dressed in a dark red outfit with golden trimmings. Your hair was pinned into a simple hairstyle, and your shoes were replaced by a new pair. You giggled and reveled in the feeling of new clothes on your skin. “I… Would your boss be ok with you giving me new clothes?”

She laughed. “I’m not scared of him. Now, let’s go. We have a library to see!”

~ - ~

You stood over the table of scrolls you had pulled out to examine. After Ty Lee led you there, you hadn’t left. Ty Lee wanted to do other things, so she left Mai in charge of you, which you were thankful for. Ty Lee was sweet, but when reading, you preferred a quieter companion. Iroh had come in occasionally to give you snacks, but other than that, the maps were your priority.

You had maps from a century ago that described the place you were in as a spot for Fire Nation officials. It was meant to be a place for diplomacy, for Fire Nation officials to learn about and negotiate with the nearby Water Tribe.

However, as time passed, it became a vacation spot for anyone from the Fire Nation. The ruins you resided in was meant for the Fire Nation royal family. But a decade ago, the place was wiped off the map. With no explanation. There was no record of what happened to this once tourist place. Not a single ball or a building plan. If it weren’t for the maps, you would have guessed you were dreaming this entire place up.

Where maps and invitations and construction plans failed, you decided to find art. If you could find any art, maybe you could find out who had lived in this castle that became ruins. You laid anything and everything you found out on the table. A program for a theater production here. A scroll filled with a child’s calligraphy there. A tile for Pai Sho.

Then, under your pile, was a painting. Of a royal family. It was singed at the edges. A father and mother with a boy and a little girl. The picture actually wasn’t that old either. Maybe a decade, at most. Were the things that resided here related to this family?

“Where did you find that?!”

The picture was snatched from your hands. “I’m sorry,” you gasped. “I was just trying to find answers. I didn’t-” You almost screamed when you saw the face of your captor. The … thing that was holding you captive was not a spirit. Rather, it was a man, cursed beyond your understanding. Although his black robes covered most of his body, his face wasn’t hidden from view. A scar covered his eye. He had some on his neck too. A white horn sprouted from his temple, and blue spots, almost like bruises, littered his face. And every second that passed, those bruises, those blue spots, moved, like shadows.

What was he? How did this happen? Did someone do this to him?

“Get out!”

“What?” You didn’t understand. “I thought-”

“I don’t care!” He screamed, and a growl rumbled through the library. “Get out of here. Never come here again!”

“But-”

“Go!” He snarled, and his teeth, a mix of canines and fangs, was revealed.

You screamed. Fear washed over you, and in record time, you were back in the bedroom. Your makeshift rope was thrown out the window.

“(Y/n)!”

“I’m sorry Lu Ten.” Your fingers shook as you secured your bag around your shoulder. “I have to go. I can’t stay.”

“But-”

“I’m sorry!” You climbed down your rope of bedsheets and blankets and robes, and when you came to the end, you took a deep breath and jumped. Your ankle cried out in pain, but you could care less. You freed your horse and rode outside the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a miracle! I updated!!!!


	3. Unexpected Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had every right to leave. While Iroh and the other enchanted residents were kind to you, the beast was not. Still, running off into the unfamiliar woods may not be the best plan.

The winter was endless. You weren’t sure why, but you couldn’t seem to find your way out. You had been riding for at least an hour in one direction, but everything around you was still covered in snow. You groaned and stopped your horse. “Spirits,” you muttered. The logical thing to do is to go back to the castle of ruins and try to retrace your steps from the night before. 

But, you did not want to go back there. 

You sighed and dismounted. You needed to find another way to your friends. You searched your bag for anything that could help you. You smiled. There were a few snacks, obviously from Iroh’s tea cart, carefully wrapped and ready to eat. You sighed and searched. None of your inventions could help you, but your maps could. 

You pulled one out and tried to decipher where you were.

“Ah, finally.”

You froze. “Zhao,” you whispered. You whipped around and took out your one dagger. 

The esteemed general of the Fire Lord stood before you, about five or six guards behind him, ready to strike at a single command. “(Y/n), I didn’t expect to find you here.”

You gulped. There were too many of them. 

“Where’s the avatar?”

“No clue,” you admitted. “I feel like you know better at me at this point.”

He hummed. 

You scanned the soldiers around you. You wouldn’t be able to match them in skill. That’s for sure. You weren’t an amazing fighter like Sokka or a master bender like Katara. You knew the terrain slightly better. That was one thing you had on them. You still had a horse. It seems like they didn’t expect to run into anyone here, much less a friend of the avatar’s. Maybe you could outrun them. 

You just had to get enough time to get on your horse. 

“Keep her alive.”

You slashed the guy who came at you first. You grabbed your horse’s reins and mounted him quickly, kicking a soldier in the face in the process. You led your horse the way you came, firebending soldiers on your tail. 

You had no escape route. You vaguely recognized the terrain, but you knew one thing. If you never turned, then the Fire Nation soldiers would find the castle, the home of fatherly Iroh and sweet Ty Lee and Lu Ten and Mai and the beast. 

The beast, spirit, cursed, whoever he was, you didn’t care to be his friend, but nonetheless, you couldn’t live with yourself if you led these barbarians to him and his family. He may suck, but the Fire Nation was way worse. You swerved to your left and hoped to the spirits around you that somehow, someway, you could escape them. 

“Surrender peacefully!” Zhao offered. 

You and your horse only galloped faster. You had to get away from Zhao. You had to find somewhere safe. 

Fire exploded right in front of you. You horse reared back. You fell to the ground. Your head screamed in pain, and the silence was so loud. You closed your eyes. The ringing in your ears only grew.

“Surrender.”

You squinted, the white snow and cloudy sky too bright for your eyes. Zhao stood in the center of it all, his fist still smoking from his successful shot. You shook your head and grabbed your knife. 

“So be it.”

You struggled to get to your feet. The cold and slippery ground only made it worse. You fell to your knees once. Twice. You groaned and dug your blade into the ground and leaned art of your weight on it.

“It’s no fun when you can’t even stand, nonbender.”

Fire burst at your feet. You screamed and scrambled back. Your toes and part of your right heel were burnt. You couldn’t give up. If they had you in custody, Aang and Katara and Sokka, they’d have to get you. And you wouldn’t wish a rescue mission into Zhao’s clutches on your worst enemy. You couldn’t go down without a fight. You still had your dagger.

You threw your dagger at him.

Zhao easily dodged it, and it struck the ground with a dull thump. 

Your horse was too far, detained by soldiers. You had no weapons. You had injured feet. You had nothing.

A roar rocked the ground beneath you, and your muscles tensed. You recognized that roar. Chills ran and stuck to your spine like deadly ticks. You covered your head and threw yourself to the ground. 

The beast jumped right over you and growled at the soldiers. “This area is forbidden! Leave!”

The foot soldiers didn’t need any more warnings. They scampered away like scared little guppies. The general, however, only stared. “Impossible.”

The beast only sneered and pounced. Zhao dodged most of the attacks, his eyes still wide with shock. Then, his eyes narrowed, and fire erupted from his fists. 

The beast moved swiftly, avoiding most of the burns. When the fire singed his black attire and reached his chest, he roared again, and suddenly, something ignited within him. He fought harder and faster. He defended himself and attacked immediately afterward, his claws sinking into Zhao’s flesh. 

For the first few minutes, you admit, you were in awe of the man who imprisoned you. He was obviously trained. He was a bit impulsive in his fighting skills, but he was still talented. He knew how to spot weak spots and how to exploit them, and when it came to it, he knew how to use his energy wisely. 

But, you still needed to survive. So you crawled to your horse. When you stood up, your right foot whined in pain. You dug it into more snow and sighed. 

The beast was still fighting the general, and he was winning. 

Just as you grabbed the reins, Zhao was running away, screaming about how it wasn’t over. The beast heaved. His shoulders slouched, and he shivered in the cold. He turned to you, his eyes dull and his breaths terrifyingly slow. He smiled when his eyes met yours. His lips practically cracked his cheeks. It had been a while since he had smiled. 

Then, he collapsed.

You grimaced and stared at your horse. Your companion innocently stared back at you, nuzzling into your palm. You could easily leave. Maybe find your friends. Zhao and his soldiers were going to regroup and wait for their general to get well. You had the time. The beast was horrible to you. He imprisoned Aang, then you, treated you like an animal. You had every reason to leave. 

Still, the beast saved you. You had no clue why. It could’ve been because he didn’t like anyone on his property. It could’ve been that he knew Zhao. It could’ve been that he had nothing better to do. But you couldn’t leave him there. Zhao burned him. He needed help. 

“Sokka is going to kill me.” You limped over to him. “Please, you’re gonna have to help me out. I can’t lift you by myself.” You strained to support him on your shoulder. He was tired but awake, so he tried to walk to your horse. You draped him over the saddle. He blinked the fog from his eyes. “Your feet,” he whispered.

You scoffed. “You’ve got it worse.” And with that, you led your horse back to the castle.

* * *

You had a salve that would help with infections and bandages surround you. The fireplace was ablaze, keeping the room warm. After wrapped your feet, you sat on the bed and watched the sleepy beast. 

“Hey,” you said.

“Hm?”

“I need to remove your robes to tend to your wounds.”

He shook his head. 

You sighed. “It’s that or die of infection.” You reached out your hands.

He growled at you. 

“Stop that!”

“It won’t help!”

“Yes, it will!” You took a deep breath. “Look, you were burned by a high-ranking Fire Nation soldier. It’s bound to hurt. I can make it hurt less.”

He glared at you. “You won’t like what you see.”

You shook your head. “I’ve seen a lot of burns.”

“I’m not talking about the burns.”

You gulped. Oh. Right. For a moment, you forgot he was cursed. You glanced at the one white horn sprouting from his forehead and the blue spots still moving from his neck to his face to his ear to his scarred eye. “You mean whatever cursed you, right?” 

You took his silence for a yes. You bit your lip and admitted, “I’ve never encountered anyone like you.”

He bared his fangs and growled lowly.

You laughed. “Spirits, I’m not finished!” You sighed. “You are nothing like I’ve ever seen before and you’ve kidnapped me and my friend.” You took a deep breath. “But you’re also the one who saved me.” You smiled. “Now, please, can I help you?”

The beast grumbled, but still, he relented. He pulled down the blanket and you held in your gasp. The blue bruises migrated to his chest and stomach too. There were so many of them. He had one minor and one major burn from the encounter with Zhao. 

Still, his skin continued to shock you.

There was a flower, a fire lily, tattooed on his left hip. Like the moving blue bruises, the flower seemed to be alive as well. Mostly anyway. Its few remaining petals swayed with an imaginary wind. Even the fallen petals quivered in response.

“What are you staring at?” he snapped.

You jumped a little and smacked his leg. “Stop scaring me like that!”

“I wouldn’t need to scare you if you didn’t stare!”

You laughed. “It’s your fault for taking a fight to General Zhao.”

“Well, if you didn’t run away, I wouldn’t have to fight him to save your life.”

“You didn’t have to scare me out of the castle!” You crossed your arms and smiled. “Ha, I win.”

He grumbled. “Did not.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” You sighed and grinned. “Now, let’s take a look at those burns.”

The beast stayed quiet as you tended his wounds, only hissing and glaring when appropriate. Then, a miracle happened.

“I’m sorry.”

You froze. “What?” you asked softly.

“I’m sorry for treating you, and your friend… horribly.” He avoided your gaze. “No one deserves that.”

“You’re right.” You bit your lip as the air around the two of you grew tense with something you couldn’t quite put a finger on. The silence was too constricting and his wounds and the blue bruises were starting to swirl in your vision and so you broke the silence. “I was going to escape.” You gulped and stared at him, waiting for his anger to explode and preparing to defend yourself.

He just sighed. “I know.”

“You know?”

He shrugged. “I checked your room after you left. You have an… interesting way of planning an escape.”

You laughed lightly. “Well, you won’t have to worry about that anymore.”

He blinked. “You’re not going to leave?”

“No.” You pointed to your feet. “Can’t ride properly with a burned foot. Mind if I stay here for a week or two?”

The corners of his lips twitched slightly, but he restrained himself. “Yes, I mind.”

“Good.” You laughed a little. “I enjoy annoying you.”

Just as your hand wrapped around the bandages, he interrupted, “I’m Zuko.”

You blinked a few times. “Zuko?”

“Yeah. That’s my name.”

“No, I mean, I know that’s what you were saying but…” You shook your head. “I swear I heard that name before.”

His face grew pale, and for a second or two, the blue spots froze in place. He gulped. “I get that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Zhao has appeared! And we're getting closer to my favorite part of the original movie! So, what do you guys think> Any theories? I have my own outline, but I'd still love to hear your ideas, your predictions.


End file.
